The 5 Senses
by litlolme32
Summary: How Oliver processes the last scene in Warrior. Rated Strong M for implied adult content. Complete? Maybe/Maybe not..


Immediately post "Warrior"

Long after Chloe went to bed, Oliver was still practicing with his bow, trying to come to terms with the paradigm shift. When had it gone from boy meets girl, girl wow's boy, boy is saved by girl to boy wanting to jump girls bones until she's hoarse. He poured another scotch and puzzled over the enigma named Chloe Sullivan. He chuckled to himself as he set up for his next shot, as his mind wandered to primary school. His favorite teacher had told him that when ever he was in doubt on what ever he needed to do was just to trust his senses. He was suddenly very distracted. He moved to the couch and sat, resting his head and closing his eyes and yielding to his senses.

Smell:

He sniffed deeply; trying to hold onto the faint feminine smell of her that still lingered in the room, on the couch, and in his heart. "_Where did that come from, idiot,"_ he chastised himself. Chloe smelled of Spring rain, sunshine and hope; if hope could have a smell. She saved him from his demons, pulled him back from the darkness, and she gave him hope. Something he thought he lost and would not get back. And as delicate and feminine as her natural scent was, the gentle touch of her perfume, made her irresistible, and she had just been against his body, her scent wafting into his nose, invading his soul, a scent he would spend all his money to duplicate if he were ever to lose his access to her.

Touch:

His fingers were aching to touch her again and it had only been a few hours since he had showed her how to take aim at the target. To listen to her heart and find the space in the beats to know when to just let go. He had been all over the world many times over, shared teas with monarchy, dances with royalty, and yet her skin was like the most expensive silk, and underneath he could feel the tempered steel of her muscles underneath. Incongruent silk and steel, brains and beauty, and it only made him want to protect her and for them to find comfort in each others arms.

"_You're a romantic fool" he thought. _ He took another drink of his scotch and stopped short, seeing Chloe sipping the expensive liquid, well he would always associate her with the scotch. And right there his senses and his ardor seemed to come to life with the thought of taste.

Taste:

Would her kiss, taste of the fiery liquid? Would she have her own unique taste like her own unique scent? He smirked at the thought of her kisses tasting like coffee, her nectar of the Gods. He liked coffee, but Chloe enjoyed it, treasured it. He licked his lips thinking of her. His jeans were getting tighter as he thought about what it would be like to taste ever inch of her, from head to foot. Exploring her secret places and stoking her passions with only his tongue. Taste seemed to blend right in with sound. He wanted to here her scream his name, to hear her share her fantasies. He's heard the soft snuffle of her sleep when she's fallen asleep at the computer, and it was the cutest thing he had ever heard. Her laugh came to mind and it warmed the darkest places in his soul, and her voice on calm was calming and a driving force. She seemed to push Arrow to be better, sharper, faster with the swift cadence in her directions.

And in trying to get her to take her fun when and where she could, did she embed herself further into his mind, his heart, his soul. He shook his head, the alcohol starting to pull at the edges of his alertness; he was starting to get drowsy. He set his bow aside and moved to the target to pull out his arrows. So lost in his reverie that he didn't even hear her.

"Still up?" she purred from behind the target.

Ollie's hand stayed on the arrow he was working on pulling. The sight of her stole his breath and any higher brain power away. Her hair was mussed and she was wearing an oriental style silk robe. Her eyes were wide with wonder and he was wondering himself why the hell she was still awake.

"You're staring,"

"You're beautiful," he uttered before he could rein his mouth in.

"Clearly you've had to much to drink Queen." She smiled while putting her hand on his and helping him to pull the arrow out of the target.

"Not hardly Sullivan, but..if you're worried I'll just crash on the couch. He smiled as he worked hurriedly on pulling the other arrows.

"You have seen the couch right?" she spoke walking behind him and resting her hands on his back. "You are 2 times the size of it,"

"And size is important?" he queried.

"What are you 12?" she teased. She slid her hand around his side to rest on his abdomen.

"And what do you want Chloe?" he purred.

"I couldn't sleep, not well anyway. I listened to my heart and found it," she spoke matter of factly. He put a hand on her cheek, questioning her with his eyes. "That moment, in the beats, and I want to let go," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" he whispered his own passion betraying him in his voice. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him slowly and seductively. He pulled back and he was grateful for all 5 of his senses. He scooped her up and carried her back to the bed room. …..


End file.
